


Netflix and Chill

by poupame



Series: One-Shots [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Netflix and Chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poupame/pseuds/poupame
Summary: Our girls make plans to Netflix and Chill, but things don't turn out the way they wanted.Cue adorable fluffiness and cute awkward girls.





	Netflix and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a random grouping of One Shots that I am putting together for NaNoWriMo or National Novel Writing Month. I don't want to write a novel so much as get back into finishing my current work and writing again. So I decided that since I had all of these Clexa ideas rolling around in my head they would be a good place to start.
> 
> This didn't turn out the way I wanted, but it was still a fun little story to write.  
> I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.

_“Yo, Griff, you coming out with us tonight? We are going dancing!!!!!”_

_“Can’t I have plans already.”_

_“Got a hot date? Or are you and Woods going to be a boring old married couple again?”_

_“A little of both I think. I am hanging out with my girlfriend. We are having pizza and hopefully Netflix and Chill.”_

_“Pizza? Didn’t you have pizza yesterday? And for lunch today? You have an unhealthy obsession with pizza.”_

_“Yep. It’s my favorite food group. My girlfriend knows this and enables my addiction.”_

_“First, pizza is not a food group. And second, Lexa is so whipped she will do anything you want.”_

_“Well it should be. Pizza is the best. And Lexa is not whipped and even if she was that is not a bad thing. You are just jealous of our love.”_

* * *

 Later than night she heads over to Lexa’s, after picking up the pizza. Clarke let’s herself in and drops the pizza off in the kitchen, to go in search of her girlfriend. She finds her in the living room passed out on the couch with a book and the Netflix home screen on the tv. Clarke decides to go ahead and eat the pizza and queues up her favorite romantic comedy. She makes it about halfway through the movie before deciding to curl up on the couch with her exhausted girlfriend. She moves Lexa’s book to the coffee table and cuddles up behind her on the couch. It doesn’t take long for Lexa to snuggle further into her and Clarke to fall asleep too.

* * *

 A few hours later Lexa wakes up really warm. She realizes that Clarke must have come in at some point while she was sleeping because she is curled up with her on the couch. She looks so peaceful and perfect sleeping against me. I really hate to wake her, but I know if I don’t we will not sleep well. I try waking her gently, but she is out. I try shaking her awake, but that has no effect. I decide to just pick her up and take her to bed with me. She stirs a little when I help her into some sleep clothes and again when I crawl into the bed next to her, but stays completely unconscious. Lexa falls asleep next cuddling with Clarke, but vows to make it up to her later this week. 

* * *

 Lexa and Clarke set up another Netflix and Chill date a few days later at Clarke’s place. This Clarke is cooking dinner for them. She arrives a little early and helps Clarke finish up the pasta and garlic bread. It is nice to have a meal that is not pizza. She loves Clarke and Clarke's love of pizza, but Lexa can only eat so much pizza a week. They end up having a nice romantic dinner and catching up on the weeks events, before they move to the living room to relax.

They lay on the couch together and Clarke loads up the movie they chose over dinner. Clarke cuddles into Lexa and they get cozy together. The watch the beginning of the movie, enjoying being this close to the other. It isn’t long before Lexa’s eyes get heavy and she hears Clarke’s breathing even out next to her.

They wake up a few hours later still cuddled together on the couch. She gently wakes Clarke with promises to make it up to her in the morning. They are both too exhausted to do more than sleep tonight. They get changed for bed and crawl into bed. They cuddle up with Lexa being the big spoon and fall right back to sleep.

* * *

The next day Raven is telling Clarke about dancing the other night and some random people she met. As she is listening to Raven’s crazy stories she realizes that is not what she wants any more. She would rather have a quiet night in with Lexa that a loud rowdy night out.

She tunes back into the conversation as Raven asks, “So, how was Netflix and Chill the other night?”

“ _Well, we fell asleep before anything could happen. But Lexa more than made it up to me the next morning.”_

_“I once told you that you were becoming the old boring couple, but I think you guys are already there.”_

_“I still think you are jealous. Most days I prefer hanging out with Lexa to going out. It would be good to spend some time with everyone. Maybe we can all go out this weekend?”_

_“I’ll hold you guys to that, you know. Drinks at the bar on Friday?”_

_“I think we can do that.”_

* * *

 Little do I know that Lexa is trying to make up for the latest Netflix and Chill disaster, when I get home that night. Before I have a chance to bring up drinks with her she is dragging me to the bedroom.

_“Screw the Netflix and Chill, let’s get right to the fun stuff. I miss you.”_

And just like that we decide to forget about Netflix and Chill and focus on more fun activities.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I loved writing it. I always have a blast writing these two.  
> Thank you for reading and please let me know if you enjoy this randomness from my brain. Feedback much appreciated!  
> I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.


End file.
